A New Spirit
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Chihiro is a regular 18 yr old girl. When a car crash takes her life she is appointed as a new river spirit. What will Haku think? ON HOLD
1. The Crash and New life

Chihiro, now 18, drove down the rode next to the newly formed river. It had been made by the flooding over the past couple of weeks. City Council was trying to think up a name right now. Chihiro smiled as she thought of another river from a long time ago. The Kohaku River. But it had been destroyed long ago. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, then thunder rumbled. Rain fell from the sky, so thick that she couldn't see. She swerved and crashed into the river. She died on impact.  
  
~* Chihiro awoke to find herself in white. She was in white clothing, a white area, everything was white.  
  
"Where... where am I?"  
  
"You are in limbo. We are trying to decide where to put you," said a voice that was very familiar.  
  
"River Spirit?"  
  
"Hai, young Chihiro?"  
  
"I knew it was you, you don't remember me do you?" She said looking around. The spirit appeared before her.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"It's me, Sen!"  
  
"Sen? The young girl who helped me at the bath house?"  
  
"Yup! That's me!"  
  
"Well now! Who would have thought, you've grown so much!" Chihiro smiled. "I know just where to put you! You will become the river god of the new river that you crashed into. They are naming it after you anyway. But remember that when night settles you must go the bathhouse. You can have servants of the river watch it for you. Now to give you a godly look." Light surrounded her. When the light dulled she looked at herself. Her hair was longer and a reddish pink. She wore a white gown that resembled a toga and had on brown flip-flop sandals.  
  
"Thank you River Spirit! Now I can see Haku again!"  
  
"Haku? Do you mean Kohaku? Of the Kohaku river?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"That boy is a very good friend of mine. Why, I remember when I first appointed him as the river god of the Kohaku River. He had died of a fatal illness in the 15th century."  
  
"Oh..." Chihiro said enthralled. "Do you mind changing my name to Sen? That way everyone in the Spirit World will recognize me."  
  
"Of course not! Now to teach you a few things before you go. First you can change into a dragon, just wish for it." Chihiro tried and it worked, she looked like Haku in dragon form except that instead of green spots she had pinkish spots. "And you can also do magic, but I can't teach you that hear. Tonight I will meet you at the bridge of the Bathhouse. Now go!"  
  
Sen was whisked away and when she opened her eyes she found herself underwater. She could breath under the water and changed to an invisible dragon form, as not to be seen. When night set she changed to her spirit form and went to the boat that would lead her once again into the Spirit World.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: So? What do you think? Not bad for my first Spirited Away fic. OH! I forgot the disclaimer at the begging so I put it down here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. Although I'd like to, I don't! 


	2. Tama the River Spirit and Reunions

Chapter 2:  
  
When the ship docked Sen stepped off in the human form and changed into her dragon form. She flew up to the bridge, finding the River Spirit there. "AH! You made it, good!" She nodded. "I've asked all the river spirits that adjoin to your river to meet us here for an introduction and celebration!" She smiled. They flew in and Yubaba was there to meet them.  
  
"Welcome, new river spirit, to my bathhouse, Haku should be down in a moment to greet you, as he should," She bowed. Sen nodded her head. Haku, in his beautiful dragon form flew from the top floor to greet the new spirit. All the other river spirits circled her as they floated to the top of the establishment. They seemed to be reciting a verse in her head as they circled. A pillar of water engulfed her, from floor to ceiling. She magically changed to her human form, although no one could see that since she was inside the swirling water pillar. The other river spirits did the same and floated to the floor. As the water disappeared everyone got their first look at the new river spirit. The Grand River Spirit spoke for her.  
  
"This is Chihiro-Sen of the Chihiro River!" Everyone cheered before going back to what they were doing before. All except Yubaba, Haku, and Lin. Haku stared hard at the beautiful young spirit.  
  
"Chihiro?" She smiled at him. He smiled back before she ran into his arms. "Chihiro....."  
  
"Haku, how I've missed you," she whispered. They broke their hug and looked at each other. Haku had grown into a handsome young man. His hair was a bit longer and darker, his eyes still held the same sparkle. Haku looked at how Chihiro had changed. She was a bit thinner than he remembered, she now had red eyes, pink hair and was a river spirit, but was still his Chihiro. Lin coughed.  
  
"What? Don't I get a hug, Sen?" Chihiro hugged her fiercely as she was hugged in return. "So.... you're river spirit now. So we'll be seeing a lot of you huh?"  
  
"Sen will becoming here every night to learn then back to her river in the morning. She must learn to control her power before she can truly begin to work," said the Great River Spirit. Chihiro nodded.  
  
"Well then, how about a nice hot bath and dinner before you begin?" Yubaba asked.  
  
"That sounds wonderful! I hope you don't mind me borrowing Kohaku, but I'll need him for her training," said the Great River Spirit. Yubaba nodded and left. The Great River Spirit took his human form and looked around. "Place hasn't changed much since I was last here."  
  
"River Spirit, might I ask by what name you go by?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Oh? I haven't told you?" She shook her head. "It's Tama, I am the River Spirit of the Tama River." Chihiro's eyes widened. "Ah, I see you've heard of it."  
  
"Heard of it? Your river provides a vast amount of water to Tokyo!" Tama laughed.  
  
"Indeed I do, but my brother, Tone-Edo, also helps."  
  
"Hey, Sen, I'll see you later I got to get back to the kitchens," Lin said before hugging her friend goodbye then heading off.  
  
"We must be on our way as well!" Tama said, following Haku, who would show them to their bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P-chan: So what do you think? I want to thank everyone who reviewed, now please do so again. Thanks 


End file.
